


The mighty stallion: the legend begins

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Toronado is furious when he finds out that the mare of your dreams gets stolen out of her stable. He will go back to important moments in his life in his memory while trying to track down the bandits.
Relationships: Toronado/Dulcinea, Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega





	The mighty stallion: the legend begins

Toronado’s thoughts will be marked with ++...++ 

For the first time in a long time, I will go back to Toronado as my main character. 

Prologue: 

It was a hot moonless night in Los Angeles. Everyone was asleep except for a group of bandits who were watching the De La Vega Hacienda. They were hired to steal Los Angeles’s finest horses from 6 different ranches. They had specific orders from who they had to steal. The rich man who paid them trusted that they knew which were the best of those ranches. 

The bandits knew that these horses were fine but Los Angeles finest was impossible to steal. For one, because nobody knew where to look for him and when he was in public he didn’t let anyone near him but his master. A famous black stallion that carried the name Toronado. 

The second finest horse was the one who would be hard to steal. The last horse on the list, one from the De La Vega ranch. 

“Juan, how are we going to do this? You know stealing from the De La Vega private stable is almost suicide. They are guarded well during the night especially since Dulcinea is pregnant. Why don’t we steal another fine horse from the ranch? The De La Vega’s only have fine horses.” Paulo asked the leader of his gang. 

“You idiot, not only is that mare the finest in Los Angeles but you do know the rumor about the one who sired the foal inside the mare, don’t you?” Juan said while smacking the man against his head.

“What rumor?” Paulo asked confused, the man couldn’t help it that he wasn’t the smartest member of the group. 

“Who owns the finest horse in whole California?” Juan sighed, trying to be patient with his brother. 

Paulo thought for a moment and looked at his brother who rolled his eyes, “Zorro of course you idiot, and with what kind of horse does he ride? A mare or a stallion?” 

“A stallion?” Paulo asked a bit unsure. 

“Yes, and what kind of horse is Dulcinea?” Juan tried but pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

Paulo made a silent oh movement with his mouth.

“The rumor goes that our biggest prize is pregnant from Toronado’s foals. Someone has seen him almost every night but nobody is brave enough to come near him. His master doesn’t kill that’s widely known but his stallion on the other hand is a dangerous creature. That’s why I want that mare. Why do you think that she is guarded so well? Those foals are worth a lot of money.” Juan smiled evilly, “He will have to pay double price for her and the foal. Now go and get Rafael and Alvaro.” 

Paulo sneaked away to get his companions. Who both were waiting for a sign. 

When the other two arrived Juan turned to Paulo, “You know what to do! Whistle with the slightest movement out of the hacienda or someone coming in. We can take the man guarding the mare.” 

Paulo nodded and looked around while the other slipped towards the private stables. They fired one shot and minutes later they came back with a heavy-looking white mare. She was clearly very pregnant. 

One of them was leading the horse while the other was removing the tracks because there was one thing they hadn’t put in the scenario Dulcinea had a special shoe on one of her hooves. 

They removed the tracks until they arrived at their horses from then on the bush on one of the horse’s tails would do the rest.

It took twenty minutes before Felipe found the dead body of Alberto. Diego was out on patrol and don Alejandro was a heavy sleeper since he took some willow bark every night to get a better night’s sleep. 

Felipe had been in the cave when everything happened using the time that Toronado was out to clean his stable. He had heard something faint but wasn’t sure that something was going on. Still, he wanted to be sure so he started to look around and that when he found the body. 

The young boy knew where Zorro would be patrolling that night so he saddled his pinto and rode north while the bandits were going south. 

He found the masked hero very easily, he looked around to see if there was someone in view before approaching him. 

“Felipe? What are you doing here?” Zorro whispered in a mix of anger and worry. Anger because he didn’t want the young man to be seen with Zorro and worry because he knew the young man, he would only search for him when something was wrong. 

“Alberto is killed and Dulcinea is gone!” Felipe signed way too fast. 

“Calm down Felipe. Again but slower this time.” Zorro was very worried now. He hoped that his father wasn’t in danger. 

Felipe took a few deep breaths and tried again, “Alberto is dead and Dulcinea is stolen.” 

“Does father know?” Zorro asked a bit shocked. 

Felipe shook his head. He came directly to the one person who could help. 

“Alright. Let’s see what we can do. Father will be furious when he hears that Dulcinea is stolen. I know the rumors that she is carrying Toronado’s foal but only you and I know it’s true. Father doesn’t know for sure either.” Zorro sighed. If they see for sure they will try to keep the foal and sell it. She is due for any moment now we need to find her Felipe.” 

“There weren’t tracks.” Felipe signed looking worried. 

Toronado was starting to act nervous now, ++My Dulcinea is stolen and those two are chatting.++ The stallion was jumping from one leg to another. 

“Calm down, boy. We will find her but Felipe said that there weren’t tracks and even we can’t see a lot on a moonless night. Let’s have a look at what we can do but I will have a look as Diego if someone sees us Zorro’s identity could be in jeopardy.” Zorro said trying to calm an angry stallion.

++They are going to investigate without me, I don’t think so.++ The horse thought which made him even more restless. 

“I will see you at the stables.” I am going to change clothes.” He said towards Felipe who nodded and took off on his pinto Spot. 

“I know you want to come boy but you have to promise to take off from the moment someone else notices you.” Zorro sighed, “I know I won’t be able to keep you in the stable anyway.” 

++You are damn right you can’t but I promise to disappear.++ Toronado nodded he calmed down slightly but he did run like he never had been running before. 

Zorro even as experienced as he was riding his half-wild stallion, had to hold on tightly this time. 

It took only ten minutes to reach the cave and another five to change into Diego, “I see you at the stables Toronado. I am not going to saddle you so you can’t get caught.” 

The stallion nodded and turned around. to make his way towards the private stables. 

Felipe was already waiting next to the body when Diego arrived at the scene, “He was one of our best men. These are no ordinary bandits, Felipe.” 

Felipe shook his head, “How did Toronado take it?” 

“My stallion is dangerously angry at the moment, Felipe. I gave him permission to look around himself around here as long as he didn’t get caught. I couldn’t bring myself to lock him out of this.” Diego responded. 

Diego looked outside and saw a black shadow wandering around to look for tracks. He sighed, “I am afraid my favorite stallion will have a bad night tonight and I am afraid that I have to bring my father the bad news now.” 

Felipe nodded, “I will stay here and look out that Toronado doesn’t get caught.” the young man signed. 

“I am afraid we will have to be patient with him the next few days.” Diego sighed before turning around seeing his stallion walking towards the stables. 

++I want to see her stables.++ Toronado tried to make clear by looking at the place he visited her so many times at dawn before the servants would wake up. 

“Felipe let him be here, I think it’s time father knew the truth about who sired the foal and who I am. I need to show him all my skills anyway.” Diego sighed deeply, “If it was my wife and child being stolen I would want to be there too.” 

“Are you sure?” Felipe signed worried about the coming reveal. 

“I have no choice, Felipe. To find her we need all the help we can get!” Diego responded before he left the stables to go and wake up his father. 

Toronado was sniffing in Dulcinea’s stable while Felipe was keeping a watch. 

++ I will find you, my sweet love. ++ Toronado thought from inside the stables, watching outside to where the mare of his dreams had disappeared into the night. 

“How is this possible, Diego?” Felipe heard from around the corner and motioned to Toronado to hide in the shadows. 

The stallion did what his young and silent master asked from him but he refused to leave the stables. 

“I don’t know father. The only thing I know is that it happened.” Diego responded when they entered the stables. 

“We need to call the other vaquero’s Diego.” Don Alejandro sighed deeply. 

“Father, before you call someone there is something you should know. If they found out who the foal’s father is we are in much bigger problems.” Diego sighed, “Here goes nothing he whispered to himself.” 

“What are you talking about? You don’t believe the rumors do you?” Don Alejandro almost yelled. 

“Father, meet Toronado, my favorite stallion and the father of your soon to be born foal,” Diego said with worry in his voice. 

++ Now it’s my turn. ++ Toronado stepped out of the shadow. 

“You stallion?” Don Alejandro asked shocked, “That would mean that you are…” 

“I am indeed Zorro, father. It’s time you knew your real son.” 

TBC


End file.
